The present invention relates to a portable climbing device for use in climbing upright structures, such as trees, telephone poles, chimneys and the like and in particular to a portable tree climbing device which has a rugged, but lightweight construction.
Portable climbing devices such as portable steps, portable ladders and the like, for facilitating the climbing of trees, poles, chimneys and the like are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,852. Such devices are often made-up from many parts and include a tree-engaging portion and a foot-receiving portion and a flexible band such as a chain belt or the like for securing the device to the tree, pole or chimney to be climbed.
Although these known climbing devices can facilitate the climbing of a tree, pole or the like, many devices have a rather complex construction which may require adjustment and which are subject to wear. Also, some devices such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,201 include sharp projections or the like which are provided to penetrate the surface of the tree or pole being climbed. Such devices may permanently damage the tree and hence are objectionable from an environmental standpoint. Moreover, in many uses, the climbing device must be transported by the person using the device on foot to remote locations. In such cases, climbing devices with a complex construction are often disadvantageous because the devices may be heavy as well as cumbersome and are therefore difficult to carry over long distances, especially over rugged terrain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a climbing device for facilitating the climbing of vertical structures, such as trees, poles, chimneys and the like, which is of simple and rugged construction, which is lightweight and which requires little or no adjustment.
In addition, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a climbing device which is free of projections for penetrating the surface of the tree or pole to be climbed and hence can be used for climbing a tree with little or no adverse effect on the tree.